Trick or Treat
by Vesja
Summary: Harm stops by Mac's apartment. Chloe gets them to realise a few things... OneShot.


**Started October 24th, 2009 – Finished October 25th, 2009**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "JAG" or the characters. "JAG" and the characters belong to ****Belisarius Productions, CBS and Paramount Pictures. ****This was created only for fun for other JAG fans. No profit or copyright infringement intended.**

**_Mac's Apartment | _****_0214 Zulu – 2114 EST | Somewhere in October_**

_Mac's POV_

As I was getting up from the couch to get Chloe some apple juice and myself a glass of water, Chloe asked me: "Mac?"

"Yes?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"What did you use to go like on Halloween?"

Her question made me stop. What _did_ I use to go like when I was her age?

"Why do you want to know that?" Chloe sighed.

"I don't know what I should be." While she went back to reading a magazine, I couldn't stop thinking about her question. While walking back from the kitchen, I suddenly realized what I used to be. Of course! Why couldn't I think of that?

"I used to go like a ghost most of the time." Thinking of Halloween made me smile.

"Oh, and I was a witch once too." Chloe looked disappointed.

"But that's boring!" Chloe's *thoughtful* comment made me laugh. As I sat down on the couch someone knocked at the door. The first thing my visitor said was: "Hi marine."

"Harm! What are you doing here?"

"My car's engine broke down. In front of your house. Stop giggling you two!"

_Harm's POV_

That must have been the first time I ever saw Mac giggling. And probably the last too. I could see that she was trying to stop, and Chloe too. I kind of understood them. I mean, it's a pretty hard-to-believe story anyway. Mac had stopped giggling, but she was still smiling. She said: "I'm sorry. Come in." I said hi to Chloe, hung my coat on the coat rack and sat down on the couch.

"Coffee?" I could really use some right now. I was tired from pushing my c… Oh, I might as well tell you. My engine actually broke down a couple of blocks away. But you must understand, I couldn't leave her all alone!

"Yes please," I answered. While Mac was in the kitchen, Chloe asked me: "Harm, do you know any good Halloween costumes? Or are you just gonna say 'Navy'?"

"Well, that _is_ what I used to go like. Why?"

"I don't know what to go like." Mac came back in: "Chloe! Stop interrogating Harm!" She looked ashamed of Chloe.

"I'm sorry Mac."

"It's okay Mac," I said, and I flashed her one of my patented flyboy grins. Mac blushed. Then her internal alarm clock must have gone off.

"Chloe! It's way too late!"

"Already gone! Goodnight Harm," Chloe got off the couch, "goodnight Mac." She hugged Mac and went to bed. At least, I couldn't see her anymore.

After a while, Mac said: "I should go check on her." She went into the other room.

_Mac's POV_

"Hey Chloe." Chloe turned her face towards me.

"Mac? Do you love Harm?" Her question overwhelmed me for some time.

"Well, he's my best friend."

"Yeah, but do you _love_ him? 'Cause it sure looks like that." She was making me blush. Get a hold of yourself Mackenzie!

"How do you know that so sure?"

"Female instincts. A little sister knows that kind of things!"

"_Goodnight _Chloe."

"Night." After Chloe's question, I had to go back into the same room as Harm. But she sure had gotten me thinking.

_Harm's POV_

When Mac was coming back into the room, she looked a little more nervous than usual. What had Chloe said to her?

"Dammit!" Mac had tripped, and lay on the ground, holding her left ankle. She was cursing allot too. I hurried over.

"Are you okay? What happened?" As if I hadn't seen that.

"As if you didn't see it! I tripped over Chloe's shoes!" I helped her up, but she fell down immediately. "Ouch!" I helped her up a second time, but this time I picked her up and carried her to the couch. She was biting her lip. She probably didn't want to cry in front of me. Or anyone. I took her left foot, and laid it on my lap. Mac's face showed allot of pain, but she was blushing too. I felt her ankle. Thank god, it wasn't broken.

"Well, it isn't broken. Or sprained."

"Lucky me," Mac said sarcastically. She was still in allot of pain. I could see that. I began massaging her ankle. Why was I doing that?

_Mac's POV_

Aargh. That hurt. I took me allot to stop myself from crying. Harm was massaging my ankle. Wow. That felt really good. He was good at it.

"Thanks," I said after a while. My ankle had stopped hurting. Well, like, almost.

"You're welcome," he said. But he didn't stop massaging my ankle. Why wasn't he stopping? I could feel my cheeks getting red. Come on Mackenzie! Stop blushing! You're making a fool out of yourself!

But I couldn't. Harm kept getting closer and closer.

_Harm's POV_

Our faces were just inches away. She was blushing. My hand had moved from her ankle to her upper leg. What was I doing? This wasn't like me? Harmon Rabb Jr., she's your partner! But I couldn't. And then…

_Mac's POV_

He was kissing me! And I was kissing back?! God, he was a good kisser. After we were finished, it took me a while to catch my breath. I laid my head on Harm's chest and buried my head in his neck.

**_1,5 Years later | _****_Rabb residence | _****_1856 Zulu – 1356 EST_**

_Harm's POV_

Mac came towards me, a worried, but exited look on her face.

"Harm?"

"What's wrong honey?"

"The baby's coming."

THE END

Vesja


End file.
